polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Russiaball
Russiaball is a large countryball in Eurasia and is the largest countryball in the world. Russiaball is usually weak,cowardice and lost compared to its old Soviet days, And known for its constant rivalry against USAball and Germanyball. He can into space, and in fact he is the first into space. But he can also drink all of his vodka Personality "Alcoholic" could not even begin to describe Russiaball. Wherever he goes, he carries a bottle of vodka with him. In fact, in Russia, shot glasses do not exist because everyone is expected to down the Vodka in one gulp. St. Vladimir the Great of the Kievan Rus was the source of the above quote, as a response to Islamic prohibition of alcohol. The ancestors of Russiaball removed Kebab and converted to orthodoxy exactly because kebab removes vodka. Indeed, the compound known as Ethanol also serves a utilitarian purpose in Russian life; they help survive the cold, they can be used as disinfectant, and we do know that ethanol has a high octane rate which was why scientists are so interested in the manufacture of ethanol from waste biomass in order to fuel the upcoming energy crisis. In other words, since Vodka is basically Ethanol, even their tanks can run on Vodka. During Victory over Europe, Stalin threw a massive party so vast they ran out of Vodka. The previous Imperial and Communist regimes knew this, and personally managed the sell of ethanol. Ethanol is the centre, life and blood of everything that is Russia. But Russia today is a pretty sad and dilapidated place. Alcoholism continues to accelerate to insane levels, and amongst the very poor who could not even afford a bottle of vodka, they instead turned to Krokodil, which is highly addictive and literally ate your flesh alive like some kind of super-Ebola. There is a reason for Russiaball having lost pride in itself and could not manage a single second without vodka: he used to be a world-spanning empire that scared even USAball. What makes it different from the previous collapse of superpowers like SPQRball into Italyball was that Sovietball possessed so much nukes he could EXTERMINATUS the entire Planet many times over. Everybody, even USAball was understandably scared shitless of the might of the Soviet empire, and almost every Cold War fiction depicted that either the USSR must necessarily exist and into Space forever, or a war will completely wipe all life on the face of the planet. The only way for Sovietball to end, was not with a whimper, but with an epic BANG. Until an idiot named Mikhail Gorbachev took away the Vodka. Gorbachev was the most unpopular of the Soviet leaders; even Stalin led Russiaball from a backwater in the arch-nemesis of USAball. The epic nuclear war films of world War III, they were all wrong. Russia went with a whimper, reduced to Tricolours with Rusting Rockets. No wonder the current alcohol epidemic of an empire that rotted from within itself. However, from this background of chaos and Mafias rose a KGB agent named Vladimir Putin who promised to make Russiaball a great power once again, negotiating alliances with old friend Chinaball. Though, he was controversial as well for removing Gays and Kebab from Russian premises, which earned him the ire of EUball. Relationships *Chinaball- Best friend even during the Sino-Soviet Split. (Forget that time in 1969.) *USAball - Friendly rival. They share a tremendously large nuclear arsenal. They are mostly shown laughing at Polandball, for he some reason. They usually play Global Thermonuclear Chess while cheers on the rum and vodka .But since 2014,their relationship have gone a major breaking point. They now do sanction to each other. *Merkelreichtangle - The Antichrist. The evil abomination born from the Whore of Babylon as the homosexual son of Satan, the Arch-nemesis of the Slavic race since the beginning of time. REMOVE TEUTONIC KNIGHTS, REMOVE PRUSSIA, REMOVE ANSCHLUSS, REMOVE NAZI! ANGELA MERKEL IS ADOLF HITLER'S GAY DAUGHTER! REMOVE HOMOKRAUT AND THEIR KEBAB ALLIES AND THE LITTLE SATANS OF AMERICA, MOROCCO AND ISRAEL FROM THE PREMISES! RUSSIAN SLAV WINTER STRONK, VLADIMIR VLADIMIROVICH PUTIN STRONKER THAN ANGELA HITLER, BRICS STRONKER THAN MERKELREICH, STALINGRAD BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! SAINT ALEXANDER NEVSKY SHALL RETURN TO SEND THE HOMOKRAUTS AND THE KEBABS BACK TO HELL!! Best drinking buddies ever. Really, because Putin said so, therefore it's right. If Putin said it, therefore it must be true. War is Peace, Freedom is Slavery, Ignorance is Strength, Drink more Vodka. *Kebab - They remove vodka. Literally (alcohol is against Sharia). And they stole Constantinople! Best friends with Merkelreichtangle and therefore threat to Russia. *Eastern Orthodoxy - State religion of the Holy Russian Empire, and bulwark against the German devil (forget the atheist Soviet era, it never worked.) *UKball, Swedenball, Denmarkball, Norwayball and Switzerlandball - Orthodox Christianity only Christianity! Protestantism is HERESY made by crazy, vicious Capitalist Vikings! *Vaticanball - Orthodox Christianity only Christianity! Catholicism is HERESY made by Romans! *Japanball - Worthy opponent, they treated our prisoners like gentlemen during the Russo-Japanese War. Our book Lolita is number one bestseller there. Now a loyal bondage slave of the German devil. *Polandball - Catholic HERETICS but also a Cute little lolita sister. Always teases and bullies her, and so adorable when she cries Kur-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! *Ukraineball - Traitorous apostates who hate us because Natalia Poklonskaya used her Slavic sexiness to Anschluss free Crimea. *Canadaball - Canada and Russia were buddies as vast resource-rich countries. They sometimes get abit hostile to each other over arctic clay or a hockey game. Their friendship has deteriorated since that really awful disgrace of a video game sequel. As of 2014,their relationship have greatly worsened. *Icelandball - Just arctic buddies... *Belarusball Russia's sister that of loves him too much and wants to move in to his house but Russia doesn't let her. *Kazakbrick Russia's neighbor and friend. Kazakstan sometimes lets Russia use his lawn for launching rockets into space and into anybody he wants removed. *Balkan Countries - Most of the countries of the Ballkans are Russia's cousins and hang out alot. With the exception of Shqipball and Greeceball. Macedonia, Romania, Bulgaria, Serbia, Croatia, Bosnia and Slovenia are his cousins. *Moldovaball - Doesn't want her to be with Romania and EU, nor Ukraine. *Macedoniaball - Doesn't want him to be with Bulgaria, Greece and EU, nor Serbia, nor Albania. *Brazilball - Well, they are a part of BRICS, add vodka in their cocktails, and hate the German devil, so why not? *Armeniaball - A valuable pawn A loyal friend in the Caucasus region (perhaps only friend there) *Eurasian Unionball Images And Comics Polandball1.jpg|Polandball Discovers Oil!!!!!! :D Finland_can_into_Wikipedia.jpeg|Russsia vs finland! Polandball new allies by robo diglet-d7rromv.jpg 221-Invasion-of-Russia.png How Romania was Born.jpg Reddit legitprivilege RussiasAdoptedFamily.png Russia Visits some Friends.png Russia takes Notice.png SfUE7LW.png Reclaiming Clay.png There was never a good time to anger Russia.png NT5bAHI.jpg Russia.png|Russia wearing Ushanka|link=Russiaball Tumblr n6ydi7yxY21szo7eyo1 1280.png Fiy5LGI.jpg AIhsW5p.png PolandballWikiaAmboxPropaganda.png Kiribati, the irrelevant.png 4rBzlul.png hQSwKY7.png WTnIMJj.jpg Russia is Scary.png Tourists from around the world.png Scorched earth.png Ww1.jpg About Vladivostok.png Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg Poland cannot into space.png Roman Succession.png B7RPul6.png Asia is for Asians (2).png Seychelle shocked.png 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg Reddit R3dm34t BRIC(K)S.png Reddit 767 BRICS.png Judeophobia.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Tibet's Uncertain Future.png The Crimea Crisis.jpg 1907572 457155244384414 1843217581 n.jpg Russiavodka.jpg Happy Turkey Day!.png Russia's meaning.png Smokes like a Turk.png Et tu, Kalinine?.png Sealand and Russia.png The Chain of Gib.png 10552543 1444298395838632 2710304661660090932 n.jpg Table flip.jpg Nuclear dominance.jpg Seychelles meets Russia.jpg Poland cannot be the exist.png Gender.png Vodka.jpg Walls.jpg Poland can into bullying.jpg germoney why.png Climate changes.jpg|Different perspectives on climate changes Team Russia.png Links *Facebook page Category:Russia Category:Russiaball Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Burger Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Sushi Removers Category:Communism Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Ukraine Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Democracy Haters Category:Homosex Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Anschluss Category:Superpowers Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Potato Removers Category:Slavic Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Black sea